Moving On
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: I'm back! From review Humor is my best skill so if this one works out I;m sticken with it!!! Well this is about how Ash has to move. He takes time out from his pokemon journey to do so...


  
Moving On  
  
Ash's mom decides it's time to move. Ash will have to put his pokemon training aside and  
help out!  
Author's note:: I started writing this story while we were moving. I got some of the   
ideas from all the people rushing by me.  
  
*****   
  
"Hello?" Ash ask looking at the video phone.  
  
"Oh Ash hunny! I'm glad you called! I need you, Misty, and Tracey to come home."   
Ash's mom requested.  
  
"Why mom?" Ash asked looking around the group.  
  
"Well we're moving. You'll have to put your training aside for a few days but we'll be   
done before ya know it!" she said happily.  
  
"Uh Mrs.Ketchem I have a bad back." Misty said trying to get out of helping.  
  
"Okay then you could help me pack everything. Mimey is already helping me out."  
Mrs.Ketchem explained.  
  
"Is there anyone else helping you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Prof.Oak and May are helping me out as well." his mom said.  
  
Ash turned a bright red. "May!" Ash thought. "Could I talk to May?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty hit him on the head. "No you don't!" she yelled.  
  
Ash blushed. "Never mind. We'll see ya today." Ash said.  
  
"How?" Tracey asked. "On Lapras it'll take at least maybe a month!"  
  
"Not if we take Fearow Airlines!" Ash explained.  
  
"Fearow Airlines? Huh? Never heard of it." Misty said.  
  
"I saw it about a mile back. Come on let's go!" Ash said walking off.  
  
Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.  
  
Later...  
  
"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU THAT WE HAVE THREE POKEMON  
TRAINERS ABOARD SO PLEASE BE AS NICE TO THEM AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. DURING THE FLIGHT YOU   
MAY FEEL A BIT WOOZY BUT THAT IS NORMAL. ALSO IF YOU SEE THE ENGINES BREAKING DOWN OR   
FALLING OFF JUST IGNORE IT. WE TRY AND SCARE THE HECK OUT OF OUR PASSENGERS EVERY DAY!!!  
NOW PLEASE BUCKLE UP AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FLIGHT."the captain said through the   
speakers.  
  
Ash, Tracey, and Misty buckled up and looked out the window.  
  
"I love planes! This was a better idea then riding Lapras's back!" Misty said happily.  
  
Pikachu looked around nervously. He looked up at Ash who was smiling out the window.   
"Pika?" he asked looking at Ash.  
  
"What was that Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Tracey asked leaning over in his seat.  
  
"I don't know. What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu explained.  
  
"You're afraid of flying?" Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Oh great. Sorry Pikachu but we've already taken off." Ash said.  
  
Pikachu sunk into his seat.  
  
"Hey Ash! Can I have some of the clothes your mom throws out that used to belong to you?"  
Misty asked.  
  
"You want to have my clothes?" Ash asked stunned.  
  
"Can I?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash slowly nodded his head and looked back out the window.  
  
Later...  
  
"I need to use the rest room. Pikachu you can sit in my seat if you don't like where   
you're sitting." Ash offered.  
  
Pikachu jumped into Ash's seat and closed his eyes.  
  
Ash went into the bathroom.  
  
"So what are you hoping to do when we help clean out Ash's house?" Misty asked Tracey.  
  
"Well I'll help out with the furniture." Tracey explained.  
  
"I'm gonna pack. At least that's what Mrs.Ketchem told me I should do." Misty said.  
  
Ash walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to his seat, put Pikachu back in his own  
and sat down. "Did you guys spill a drink in my seat? It's wet." Ash said. Ash looked at  
Pikachu with horror. "You didn't." he said.  
  
Pikachu blushed.  
  
Suddenly Ash jumped out of his seat. "Oh my gosh! I just sat in Pikachu urine!" Ash   
yelled running to the bathroom again.  
  
Misty giggled and gave Pikachu a high five. "Nice going there Pika Pal!" Misty said.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.  
  
Not long later Ash walked out with a skirt on.  
  
Tracey slapped his hands over his mouth.   
  
"Don't even ask!" Ash yelled sitting down in another seat.  
  
"What happened to your jeans?" Misty asked.  
  
"They were wet so the stewerdis had to lend me a skirt while they clean it. They should  
be done by the time we get to Pallet." Ash explained.  
  
In Pallet town...  
  
"What?!!! My pants aren't done?!" Ash yelled from the pilots room.  
  
Misty flung her back pack over her shoulder and waited.  
  
Ash walked out with wet jeans. "They just got out of the washing machine." Ash said.  
  
Pikachu smirked and got off the plane.  
  
At Ash's house...  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Ash said walking in.  
  
Prof. Oak walked by. "Hello Ash! It's nice to see you back in Pallet!" he said not   
stopping.  
  
Just then May walked by with some boxes in her arms. She was wearing a SHORT skirt with   
shirt that exposed her belly button. "Hey Ash!" she said setting down the boxes and   
walking over to him.  
  
Ash blushed.  
  
"Why are you wearing such skimpy clothes?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah you would NEVER see me in a skirt that short."Ash said looking at it.  
  
"I hope I don't see you IN a skirt!" May yelled. She picked up the boxes and walked out   
of the room.  
  
Ash's mom then walked in with empty boxes in her arms. She gave them to Misty and brought  
her into Ash's room.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Ash asked.  
  
"She's gonna help pack up your clothes." she explained.  
  
Ash nodded his head. "What do ya want me and Tracey to do?" Ash asked.  
  
"Go box up everything in the kitchen.  
  
Later...  
  
Ash and Tracey had broken half of all the fine china and was now picking up all the glass   
on the floor.  
  
Just then Misty walked in with a pair of Ash's underpants. "Nice briefs Ash!" Misty said   
twirling them around.  
  
Ash ran up and grabbed them from her. "Put these away!" he yelled.  
  
May walked by with Prof. Oak and stared at the two. "Uh what's going on?" she asked seeing   
the two kids holding a pair of underwear.  
  
Ash grabbed it from her and tucked them in his pocket. "Nothing!" he yelled kneeling   
down.  
  
Prof. Oak looked at them as he walked away. But he suddenly hit his head on the chandlier.  
"Ow!" he yeled falling to the ground.   
  
Everyone ran up to him.  
  
(that happened to my uncle lol)  
  
"Prof. Oak are you okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah grampa. That looked like it hurt." May said helping him sit up.  
  
Mrs.Kethcum ran in. "Prof. are you alright?" she asked kneeling down.  
  
"Chickens, pigs, and buttered toast." he said fainting.  
  
May giggled. "He's okay."  
  
Later...  
  
Tracey, Misty, May, and Ash sat around the empty front room talking.  
  
"So I wonder how Gary's gonna feel when I'm gone." Ash said looking at May.  
  
"Like he always does. But for some reason he's been kinda sick. I've been helping out at  
grandpa's lab and he called all sick. Once he even threw up. I'm kinda worried." May   
said biting her lip.  
  
"Ha! I knew he would get this sooner or later for bullying me around so much!" Ash laughed.  
  
Mayy grabbed his shirt callor "HE MAY BE YOUR ENEMY BUT HE'S B+MY BROTHER AND YOU WILL   
NOT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM!" May yelled.  
  
Ash pulled away. "Yes maam." he said timidly.  
  
"Ash you're such a wimp." Misty sighed.  
  
"WIMP?! Who are you calling wimp?! I'm a fearless pokemon trainer!"  
  
"Yeah you just keep on repeating that and maybe it will come true some day little boy."  
Misty said patting him on the back.  
  
"Misty! May! Come here girls!" Mrs.Ketchum called.  
  
The two girls ran itno the room she was in.  
  
Ash fell back. "I'm never gonna get married." he sighed.  
  
"Girls are the most difficalt thing on the planet."  
  
*We interupt this story to bring you and inportant anoucment.*  
  
"YES GIRLS ARE THE MOST DIFFICALT AND THAT IS WHY WE WILL RULE THE WORLD SOME DAY! MEN  
WILL BOW DOWN TO US!"  
  
*This now ends our important anoucement. Now back to the story..."  
  
"Son of a.. what did ya do that for?" Ash asked looking around.  
  
"It was getting boring so we wanted to add something." a voice explained.  
  
"Ash Ketchum you get in here right now before I go crazy!" his mom yelled.  
  
(WRITERS BLOCK!!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*****  
  
SORRY! You know how it is when you get a block. I'll try and finish soon.   
But I moved into georgia now for about two months and that's when I started this story.  
It's gonna take a little for me to finish. But don't worry. I always pull through!  
^_~  
~*Gato Girl #7*~ 


End file.
